Hoshipon
The Hoshipons are one of the recurring NPC species featured in the Patapon series. They are small creatures similar to Patapons, but with a star-shaped body and various magical powers, they are seen as deities in the patapon world and have very long life spans. Hoshipons have appeared in all three Patapon games so far. Hoshipon - Patapon - Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 This golden species of Hoshipon (usually just called "Hoshipon") made its first appearance in Patapon. It was eaten by a Picheek, but luckily gets saved by the Patapon Army in "Search For a Lucky Star". When saved, it gives a Black Star (the first time), a Kampon Cap (the second time), and a lot of Ka-ching (all times). He is like a yellow glowing star with a single white eye, much like a Patapon. Interestingly enough, he was the one looking at the World Egg when Ormen Karmen tricked Hero into breaking the World Egg, and appears in the flashbacks of the mission "Once Upon a Time in Pata-Pole". In Patapon 3, he assists the Patapons while they face a new enemy, Balrog, and afterwards if you listen to his story he will give a Jeweled chest and a summon. He thinks everyone is a fake. Black Hoshipon - Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 Black Hoshipon is a demon-empowered Hoshipon character who appears in Patapon 2. Apparently female, she leads the Dark Generals of the Akumapon in trying to deny the Patapons the view of Earthend. Her forces are not limited to Akumapons, either; she also controls the demon Garl and the mushroom creature Matango. She is allied with the Karmen tribe, the ancestral enemy of the Patapons. In Patapon 3, she seeks revenge against the patapons and offers to help the Dark Heroes in any way, because of their past history in Patapon 2. Black Hoshipon's true nature is shrouded in mystery, but she seems to be a figure of some importance in the Patapon world. Golden Hoshipon believed her to be a fake until they met in Patapon 2, and she commands vast armies of powerful demons. It is likely that she was summoned by the Karmen, or that she is affiliated with Ormen Karmen himself. Silver Hoshipon - Patapon 3 Silver Hoshipon is a mysterious character that appears from the bottom of the chest the Patapons opened in Patapon 3. It is indicated that he is an older Hoshipon due to his facial hair. Hoshipon is able to talk directly to the Almighty. Hoshipon appears at Patapon Hideout as a replacement Meden and also operates a store. Often says "Shzamm!' when agreeing and "Shzummp!" when the Uberhero calls him a fiend. Mecha Hoshipon - Patapon 3 Mecha is a robotic Hoshipon with what seems to be a jetpack. He frequently says "Big Trouble!". He was taken hostage by RottenLee Ravenous and Standoffish Sonarchy, where they forced him to give them the pass phrase that would allow one of them to command a superweapon called Org. He was later seen at the Hoshipon convention along with the other Hoshipons. He is like "Meden Mart" at the Dark Hero's Hideout. Trivia *Golden Hoshipon is always seen giving out ka-ching to the Patapons. *Silver Hoshipon, like Golden Hoshipon, is seen giving out ka-ching, but at a slower rate, implying that he is older than the other Hoshipons. *Black Hoshipon and Mecha Hoshipon are never seen giving out any ka-ching. *The name "Hoshi" means "star" in japanese. * Patapon 3 is the first game to contain two new Hoshipons. * Golden Hoshipon always gives valuable items besides Ka-ching. * Golden Hoshipon is usually found acusing the other Hoshipons to be a fake. Gallery 610.jpg Black hoshipon.jpg|Black Hoshipon Blackstar.png|Black hoshipon and Gold hoshipon arguing. CloseupHoshi.png|Silver hoshipon Yellow star.png|Golden Hoshipon in Patapon 2 B002I09830.05.sm.jpg|The Silver Hoshipon ITM47QgW3TxMiGgNv3iq56Yw5witeHwA.jpg|Golden Hoshipon vs. Black Hoshipon in Patapon 3 Kan Yumiyacha.jpg Chin Taterazay.jpg Ton Yarida.jpg Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Story Character Category:Spoiler